creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
The City Man
Cool, quiet air. A slight white mist. A small farming town nestled in the green country hills. The town of Black Plateau. There was one and only one job for anyone in Black Plateau -- farm, farm, and farm some more. It was essential. ... A sleek black car raced down the dirt road, the windows all tinted black. The car came to a sudden stop in front of one man's home. The door of the car opened and a man wearing a black suit stepped out. His face wore a secretive, devious look. His head was topped with a forest of light black hair. On his right cheek was a small round scar, reminiscent of a puncture wound. He took a quick look around the surrounding town, chuckled slightly at the quaintness of the place, and withdrew a briefcase from his black car. Just as the mysterious man looked back at the house he stood in front of, a man exited the home. "We ain't seen you 'round here before." said the man upon seeing the stranger. There was an eerie moment of silence before the man with the briefcase spoke up. "Hello, my name is Acastus Blake. I'm the developer of a special fertilizer and I've come here to have the townspeople test it out for me. What do you say?" The man pondered the offer of Acastus for a second before responding with an affirmative. Acastus smiled, showing a hint of evil for a brief second before heading to open the trunk of his car. A few moments later, he approached the man with a large sack of a mysterious substance in his arms. "You will, by the way, be paid for the testing of this. Keep that in mind, good sir." said Acastus, a strange glint in his colorless eyes. "And when will I get paid?" asked the civilian. Acastus smiled again, unnerving the man slightly. "As soon as it carries out its desired effect." Acastus said with a dark tone in his voice. The man, although slightly nervous but not suspecting anything, simply nodded and headed back inside. Acastus stood for a moment more and headed back to his pitch black car. After all, he had work to do. ... Soon, half of the town had their own little sack of "fertilizer". The other half was left without. Now all Acastus needed to do was sit back and watch. Those with the fertilizer were the envy of those without, since the fertilizer greatly increased the speed by which crops grew. Half of the town was a success, the other half was miserable. That was the intention of Acastus. ... Samuel sneaked his way into his neighbor's barn. They had the fertilizer. He wanted it. No, he needed it. He saw his neighbor's young son, Adam, tending to the horses in the stables towards the back of the barn. Behind him was a sack of the fertilizer that Samuel craved. It was dark in the barn, so Samuel had an easy time hiding. He pushed himself up against the wall and slid ever slowly towards Adam. He stopped moving when he neared a pitchfork. That would be perfect. Carefully, quietly, Samuel picked up the fork and moved closer to Adam, but more quickly. In a single fluent stab, Adam was no more. Samuel quickly heaved the bag of fertilizer over his shoulder and escaped back to his own farm. ... Acastus knew they would resort to thievery and even murder to get what they desired, but once the whole town had their share of fertilizer, it would only get worse. ... Out in the corn fields was old Tyler Corrunzki. An elderly man in his mid-nineties, Corrunzki tediously cared for his crops just as he had done for his entire life. He had the fertilizer. Unfortunately for the old man, there was an uninvited visitor sneaking about in the fields, following him. Corrunzki carried the bag of fertilizer over his shoulder, spreading it on the ground around the corn. Acacia carried with her a sickle as she stalked Corrunzki. She had ''to have the fertilizer. Her crops were failing and she was running out of money. She had no other choice. She waited for the perfect opportunity to strike... Finally, the old man moved into a small clearing in the corn field and sat down for a short rest. That rest would be his last. Acacia ran up from behind him and hacked straight through his back, killing the poor old man. His warm, limp body fell to the ground and twitched slightly before ceasing all movement. Acacia smiled insanely. The fertilizer was hers. All hers. ... The fumes, the chemicals of the fertilizer would drive the entire town insane. The ones who were killed off early on had it easy. They wouldn't have to live through the insanity. ... Jeremy frantically boarded up every window in his house. He had six sacks of the fertilizer, all stolen from his now deceased neighbors. They were his. They were meant to be. He could ''feel ''it. No one would take his fertilizer. No one''. He hammered and hammered at the last few nails and backed up. He was safe in his solitary fortress of insanity. He smiled and laughed, his eye twitching once or twice. He looked back at the thick bags of fertilizer. The odor. The gas. The... the...'' the voices''. He screamed and started to tear at the boards blocking the window until his fingers were bleeding, but was unable to remove them. He was trapped with the fertilizer, the fumes, the voices, the blood. He ran to the upper level of his house and slammed open his closet, which held within it an artillery of guns. He pulled out a shotgun, loaded it, and put it up to his chin. The voices screamed at him and taunted him. He pulled the trigger. ... It was a shame that so many people had to die. But it was necessary. Acastus was compelled to kill. It was an impulse, an instinct. It felt good for the madman. ... People ran through the dirt streets, carrying lumps of the fertilizer in their bare hands, all desperate to hide it from anyone who wanted to steal it. Buildings burned, the fire fueled by the fertilizer. Insanity. Chaos. Death. Acastus sat back, inside his midnight black car, watching the madness unfold in front of him. He smiled, sat up, and started his car. He drove slowly through the dying town of Black Plateau. He wanted to savor the result of his evil. Suddenly a man ran straight at his car with a golf club in hand, madness in his wild eyes. The man swung at the windshield, trying to break it. It only cracked slightly. Acastus sat back and laughed as the man flailed wildly at the windshield, attempting to murder the evil man inside the car. Finally Acastus grew tired of it and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, rocketing forwards and sending the man flying backwards. ''Well, off to the next town, ''Acastus thought as he drove. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Fiction Category:Horror Category:Original Content